


Time to go home

by JustKindaHere



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: After School - Freeform, Gen, friends - Freeform, meet cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 04:47:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16695709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustKindaHere/pseuds/JustKindaHere
Summary: Leviva meets Ahsila while picking up O’shill from school





	Time to go home

Levivia pulled into the school parking lot just as the bell rang. They were late. Now they had to wait through he whole line of cars. This would not be fun. 

They sighed, it could not be helped. They had to aid that poor woman at the hospital. They would just deal with the consequences. Though O’shill would not be happy.

Levivia had been taking care of O’shill since she was four. As soon as they could become a legal guardian they took her out. O’shill was their cousin and her family felt less than excited to have another mutant as a child. They just felt bad they could not help her sister, Arc. 

The cars moving infront of them snapped them out of their thoughts as they scooted their old jeep forward with a loud squeak of the brakes. 

A girl walked around, weaving between the cars obviously looking for someone. Levivia rolled down their window when she paused by their car. 

> “Oh, sorry. I thought you were someone else.” She whispered softly.
> 
> ”It’s alright. Who are you looking for?” Asked Levivia.
> 
> ”My mom said she’d pick me up today, but I can’t find her.”

At that moment the Jeep door opened and O’shill threw her backpack in and sat down with a huff, wincing as she adjusted her wings. The girl seemed startled by her entrance and stared at her wings for a second before quickly looking down. 

> “Hey, you’re in my class aren’t you? Alisha or something right?” Asked O’shill finally noticing her. 
> 
> “Ahsila actually.” The girl said timidly.
> 
> ”Oh, sorry. Well did you need a ride home or something? I could scoot over.” 

Levivia blinked in surprise at the sudden kindness, O’shill was usually much more wary around people, especially seemingly normal ones. 

> “No, it’s fine. I see my mom now” Ahsila said, turning to look at a car farther down the lane. 
> 
> “Oh, well if you do need something let us know okay?” Offered Levivia in her common selfless manner. 

Ahsila nodded and walked away. O’shill pulled out her phone and chastised them for being late, but only half-heartedly. She knew how hard they worked. Levivia smirked a little and drove home, wondering about the student she met. 

**Author's Note:**

> Like always, this is set in the X-men world but doesn’t really interact with the main plot


End file.
